


Unexpected Benefits of Botany

by ChoklettHartz



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scenting, Tentacles, Urethral Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz
Summary: Why was there a Qliphoth plant at all? How had he not noticed? Why did it kind of smell like Vergil? Has Vergil been raising the damned thing? All these questions flashed through his sluggish mind in quick succession before his knees went weak and the roots were curling around him, dragging him towards the bed.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 256
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	Unexpected Benefits of Botany

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Spardacest Server, full of lovely people who have kept me motivated and inspired <3
> 
> Spardacest Week 2020  
> Prompts: Biting, Demon Biology, Bondage  
> (I actually happened to be writing this during Spardacest Week so some of the prompts might be a stretch lol)

Vergil watched the singular small demonic root, swaying back and forth. It was barely two feet tall, stretching out from a tangled mass in the ground. He felt an odd connection to it in the back of his senses and when he reached a hand out, the barbed tip followed after his motions. Latching onto that connection, he willed it to stop and it froze as he moved his hand from side to side. He released that tension and the root began swaying again. 

There was no feeling of malice from it, no sense of ravenous hunger that Vergil had felt when he had raised the true Qliphoth. He touched the pointed tip and trailed his fingers down the membranous surface and ridges. It was basically a mini Qliphoth root and it seemed somehow attuned to his will. Perhaps a fragment of the old demonic tree, largely docile. How curious.

He decided to bring it back for further investigation, without letting Dante know, of course. His little brother would likely overreact. If the plant was controlled by Vergil’s will, he saw no real danger to keeping it at the shop, especially if it was limited to his own room.

Despite being a derivative of the demonic tree, it subsisted on water and the occasional drops of animal blood. He kept it in a pot beside his bed and even as it steadily grew and sprouted more roots, its nature remained unchanged. It seemed to be a Qliphoth copy only in appearance. Once, Vergil even pricked his finger on one the barbs, allowing it a few drops of his own blood. The membranous surface had glowed vibrantly a few days but was otherwise still harmless. So Vergil kept on with this little new hobby, wondering what uses he could make out of it.

  


* * *

  


On a hazy summer afternoon in the stuffy air of Devil May Cry, Dante flopped over on his couch, sighing heavily at the empty pizza box on the ground nearby. This sucked. Everything sucked. Sometimes, he and Vergil needed a break, keep to their own spaces for a little while. That was usually fine and all, but this break was lasting much longer than Dante would have liked. They’d taken separate missions. Dante’s turned out way shorter than expected, Vergil’s longer than expected, and now Dante was pooled on the couch with his unsatisfied demon side grumbling in his head.

He sighed again and glared at the ceiling fan that spun slower than a snail’s pace. The side effects of Vergil-withdrawal were settling in. They hadn’t shared a bed in a while. Though Vergil’s scent had become ingrained in the shop as much as Dante’s, it was still significantly weaker without him actually around. And Dante craved to be wrapped up in it, wanted it etched in his own skin.

With one last self pitying groan, he dragged himself to his feet. He supposed he could do a bit of cleaning, but as he looked around the shop, a thought occurred to him. While Dante’s bedroom had very much become their shared room, Vergil still had his own which he had been retiring to more often in the past few weeks. Dante crept up the stairs as if his brother would materialize at any moment. Vergil’s scent would be a lot stronger in his room. A little peek wouldn’t hurt.

Dante carefully opened the door, heartbeat picking up, and froze as he picked up on something like Vergil’s presence. But it quickly faded and he was blinking at a pristine plain room. The bed was made, not a wrinkle in the sheets, books were arranged neatly on the desk. If Dante didn’t know better, he’d think no one was living in the room at all. 

He took a few steps in and couldn’t help inhaling Vergil’s scent deeply. It made him hum appreciatively, soothing a primal need within. But on another inhale, he noticed a different smell in the air. It was faint, but sweet like fruit. He walked past the foot of the bed, and peered curiously at the various jars lining the desk. Maybe a scented candle? Potpourri--

A split second of alarm in his demonic senses had Dante whipping around and catching a long needle from jabbing him in the neck. Was that a Qliphoth root? A rush of anger, dread, and bewilderment flickered through him before he realized he had grabbed the root under its pointed tip where smaller-- but still very sharp barbs-- had pierced his skin. 

He threw it from him the moment he felt something like liquid fire injected into his bloodstream. Shit. Though he tried to stay alert, whatever went through his hand was quickly seeping through his body, pulling a haze of arousal over his mind. In a half second, he noticed there were more roots stretching out from under the bed, but there was no sense of malice. 

Why was there a Qliphoth plant at all? How had he not noticed? Why did it kind of smell like Vergil? Has Vergil been raising the damned thing? All these questions flashed through his sluggish mind in quick succession before his knees went weak and the roots were curling around him, dragging him towards the bed.

Dante struggled against the demonic plant, but his back still hit the sheets anyway and his head spun, lightheaded and labored breaths. He fought to at least keep his wits up and noticed that although it looked nearly identical to the old Qliphoth, it definitely smelled less of human blood. So Vergil wasn’t trying to raise Hell again. Still, what the fuck?

The roots were coiling up his thighs and around his arms, pricking exposed skin and making him shudder. Whatever chemical ran through the plant was making his body hot, nerves tweaked to hypersensitivity. More tendrils snaked out from under the bed. Dante recognized them as being very similar to the ones Urizen had used, but these were much smaller and smoother, he found, as they slid under his shirt. They were warm, slightly damp, and had Dante gasping as they found his nipples and rubbed over them until they were peaked and hard.

“Fuc- ah… Whatever,” Dante groaned and arched into the touch. It hadn’t shown any signs of wanting to kill him and he was feeling pretty damn good. 

The thorns dug into his clothing, tearing away his shirt and pants. They left scratches across his skin that were soothed by the smoother tentacles. He reached down to grip his hard cock, but the roots wound around his arms and pinned them above his head. The barbs steadily secreted more fluid into his blood, making him shiver with want as he bucked his hips against the smooth tentacles sliding along his groin. 

His thighs were held apart, entrance clenching involuntarily as a tentacle teased and prodded, smearing some sort of slick over his rim. Some of the thinner, tentacles coiled around his cock, sliding up and down, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine. Dante gasped, back arching as one of the thicker tentacles suddenly breached him, pushing in slowly and wriggling against his walls. Despite the barbs digging into his arms and legs, he writhed with pleasure, pain mixing into the heady feeling so deliciously. 

He tossed his head to the side, catching a deep breath of Vergil’s scent that sent another wave of arousal through him. The thought of his brother catching him in his bed, held open and used-- Dante moaned wantonly as the tentacle slid in and out, aided by a constant secretion across its surface. It pressed deeper each time and brushed over his prostate. He was being quickly driven to the edge with all the teasing over his nipples, the tentacles stroking over his cock, and the one thrusting in his throbbing hole. 

Dante was reeling with pleasure, his brain trying to catch up and stuck on the idea that Vergil had been growing this thing under his bed. He vaguely wondered if he should be more worried. But he couldn’t be bothered to continue the thought as the tentacle in his ass released a rush of thin fluid, making the thrusts smoother. The sensation brought up thoughts of being filled with Vergil’s seed and he flushed with heat. Dante needed him so badly.

He nearly choked on a moan, eyes opening wide as another tentacle forced its way into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Heat surged through his body up to his face as he moaned and sucked with fervor. He had expected the usual bitter demonic taste, but it was mostly absent of any flavor. If anything, it had that slightly fruity fragrance from before. What really caught his attention was the membranous surface between the textured harder layer. He could feel it throbbing as it secreted a sweet fluid which Dante swallowed greedily, loving how it made him feel dirty. 

The tentacle down below was steadily increasing its pace, fucking him just enough to put him on the edge. Dante rolled his hips, trying to get more friction, more pressure, more of anything. He tipped his head back, feeling the tentacle in his throat slide in and out as he blinked up at the ceiling in a daze. 

The pristine sheets were ruined with his sweat and blood. He grinned around the intrusion in his mouth, giddy with pleasure. The thought of adding to the mess with his cum was enough to push him to climax and he clenched hard with a drawn out moan, body jerking with every spurt of seed that made its way through the tentacles still wrapped around his dick.

His mouth was freed, and Dante went limp, panting through the bliss clouding his mind. The peace didn’t last long as he realized the tentacle inside was still thrusting. Dante winced and tried twisting away from the oversensitivity, but the roots tightened around his arms and legs, barbs poking in harder. He groaned at the pain, member hardening again despite his sore nerves. 

The roots hooked under his knees and pushed his thighs higher. Tired mewls were pulled from him as the plant’s tendrils continued their assault, heedless of his half-hearted protests as they rubbed over tender nipples and fucked him at that same constant pace.

“Ah… Vergil,” Dante slurred, eyes rolling back at the constant stimulation wracking his body with pleasure. His focus crumbled away, leaving him a moaning mess, drool and tears rolling onto the pillows. Time was lost to him as the pressure in his gut mounted again. Did he come a second time already? It was hard to tell, but he was crying out his brother’s name hoarsely as climax shot through him again. He groaned as the high subsided just enough for him to register the tentacle in his ass pulling out.

“Enjoying yourself, brother?”

Dante’s heart nearly stopped and he jerked his head up to see Vergil at the foot of the bed. His expression was impassive and his coat had been draped over the chair at the desk. How long had he been there?

“Oh, hey, Vergil,” Dante said with a shaky voice and lascivious grin. Despite the sober look, Dante could see the desire in those eyes, pupils just on the verge of sharpening with predatory hunger. “Didn’t know you took up gardening.”

A smirk crossed Vergil’s face, slow, dangerous, downright lustful and it sent shivers of anticipation through Dante. With a wave of his hand, the roots around Dante’s thighs uncoiled and Vergil replaced them with his own hands. “See,” Dante said. “That just makes me wonder, have you been growing this thing to fuck yourself? Or did you expect something like this to happen?”

He bit back a moan as Vergil took his time blatantly observing his body, eyes tracing over the roots still embedded in Dante’s arms, trails of blood and cum on his stomach, down to his half hard cock and twitching wet entrance. Vergil hummed thoughtfully. “Admittedly, I wasn’t sure what to expect when I took to growing the plant. I had some theories, but this--” Dante gasped as Vergil pushed three fingers inside. “--is a pleasant outcome.”

“Fuck, Vergil,” Dante groaned as those fingers thrust into him mercilessly.

“How many times have you come, Dante?”

“I- ah! Don’t know… Two or three times- guh.”

“Hm, perhaps I should have taken my time coming back then.”

“I swear to god, Vergil-” Dante broke off into a moan as Vergil leaned over and bit his neck. In close proximity, his scent was intoxicating. Dante breathed deeply, frazzled nerves soothed by the presence of his brother. Vergil was taking in his scent too, nuzzling under his ear and along his jaw.

Despite the sweltering heat in his body, Dante wrapped his legs around Vergil’s waist, needing him closer. He felt a low subsonic growl rumble from Vergil’s chest that placated his impatient squirming. Without bothering to undress, Vergil simply opened his pants just enough to take out his stiff cock and line it up with Dante’s wet entrance. 

“Did you even struggle, Dante? Were you so eager to be fucked?” Vergil mused idly as he held Dante by the hips in a bruising grip.

“Vergil, just...” Dante bit his lip in frustration as he strained against Vergil’s hold.

“Well?”

A gasp spilled from his throat as the roots pricked into his arms, pumping him with more of that drug that made his veins burn with need. “Yes! Vergil, please, just fuck me already.” He screamed with relief as Vergil finally pushed into him, stretching him wider than the tentacle had, pressing against his walls so perfectly, driving deep inside. Dante’s brain short circuited with pleasure as Vergil set a punishing pace immediately, hitting every sweet spot.

There was little he could do save accept the toe-curling ecstasy of Vergil fucking him harshly, nails digging into his skin, tongue and teeth latching onto his abused nipples. His body jerked with the force of his thrusts, breaths coming out stuttered curses and moans. He caught Vergil’s eyes for a fraction of a second, devious intent gleaming, before a tentacle shoved into his mouth again, sliding in and out in time with Vergil’s hips. Drool dribbled from his lips as he suckled the appendage, letting out a low whine as he was pushed closer and closer to another orgasm.

His muscles burned, tensing as Vergil’s thrusts grew erratic and the love bites stung more harshly. He panted through his nose, blinked through teary vision, and saw Vergil gazing down at him, enthralled. A hand snaked around his neck, feeling for the tentacle in his throat, making Dante shiver, heart skipping, begging silently. Fingers pressed down. His eyes flew wide open and unfocused as his airway was constricted. The lightheadedness and pleasure had him tumbling over the edge of a blinding climax.

When he came to, the tentacle was pulling away from his sore throat. He panted raggedly, sighing as Vergil thrust one more time before his seed spilled inside, filling him with warmth. His demonic side writhed wantonly, bringing up fantasies of bearing pups. It made Dante shiver and cling to Vergil.

Both were breathing heavily, pausing in their frenzied love making. Dante’s head was still spinning, from the drug or coming, it was hard to tell at that point. He twitched when Vergil held his thighs wide apart and pulled out. Dante clenched instinctively at the feeling of Vergil’s cum dribbling from his hole. And Vergil was watching, eyes zeroed in on his leaking entrance. Dante flushed hotly, about to make a comment when a tentacle caught the trailing cum, tracing it back up to his entrance.

“V-Vergil- ah!” Dante’s back arched as the tentacle pushed into his sensitive hole, slick with seed. It fucked him slowly, making obscene squelching sounds. He shook from the oversensitivity, struggling to breathe and see clearly. Vergil simply held him still and watched with hooded eyes, how the tentacle slid in and out and how Dante’s entrance clenched and fluttered.

From the corner of his blurry vision, Dante barely registered tentacles that were thin as strings caressing along his hard cock. He shivered at the look of focus on Vergil’s face. If it weren’t for the lust in his eyes, he could have been examining some science experiment. Then again, maybe that was exactly half of it. 

The feeling of something digging into the slit of his cock made him flinch, and Dante looked down with wide eyes as a thin tentacle wriggled against the tiny opening of his urethra. He glanced up at Vergil, alarm bells going off at the evil smirk playing across those lips. “Vergil, don’t- AH!” Dante threw his head back with a loud cry as the tentacle wormed its way into his dick.

“Curious,” Vergil hummed.

“‘Curious’ my ass,” Dante bit out. “Sto-wait! Oh god!” He thrashed against the insistent pleasure as the tentacle wriggled in deep and the one in his entrance picked up the pace, prostate abused on multiple ends. Another thin tentacle wrapped around the base of his cock just as he was close to coming again. Through his gasping curses he could hear Vergil chuckling. And he was still just watching the whole thing. The bastard.

After several minutes of the tortuous pleasure, the Qliphoth roots from before wound around his thighs again, and the tentacles kept fucking him while Vergil finally undressed himself. His skin glistened with sweat. Dante licked his lips, needing a taste. Like a starved animal, Vergil descended on him, kissing his swollen lips, tongue thrusting inside, determined to wring out every little noise from him.

The feeling of being invaded so many ways was delicious. He felt dirty, used, nothing more than a toy. Dante loved it. Fingers pinched and rubbed his sore nipples. He arched into the touch that left burning trails of desire etched into his skin. More, more, more. 

Dante whined as Vergil dipped down and bit his neck before trailing farther down. He squirmed as his nipples were sucked and bitten as if Vergil was trying to milk him. Then those lips and tongue roved all along his body, tracing over every scratch left by the Qliphoth thorns. He trembled at the feeling of Vergil’s tongue lapping over his balls and along his cock between the coils of the tentacles. Love bites trailed down his left inner thigh, fangs drawing droplets of blood. Vergil locked gazes with him and licked his lips slowly.

“Not tired out already, are you?” He said in a smooth tone as if he wasn’t also flushed and consumed with lust.

Dante whimpered pitifully as the pace of the tentacles suddenly stopped, mind too delirious for coherent words. The brief respite was just enough for him to get oxygen in his lungs and notice something else pushing at his entrance. He couldn’t bring himself to protest, not seriously.

He let out a tearful wail as he felt Vergil’s hard cock pushing in slowly alongside the tentacle already buried deep inside. It was so much, too much, god, he was so full. His back arched off the bed, vision unfocused, jaw slack as he was stretched open. Burning pleasure wracked his body. He barely registered hot breath in his ear as Vergil moaned. 

“Patience, Dante,” he whispered.

Dante hadn’t realized until then that a litany of pleas were spilling from his lips. He wasn’t sure what he was begging for anymore. Slowly, Vergil rolled his hips in and out, making Dante shudder at the constant drag against his inner walls.

Stars burst behind his eyes as the steady thrusts quickened and the tentacle was moving again. His sweet spot was tortured so well between the tentacles and Vergil’s hard cock. He couldn’t think beyond how good it felt to be stuffed and used. Despite the Qliphoth roots digging into his thighs, he wrapped his legs around Vergil’s waist, needing him deeper, harder.

He cried out his brother’s name desperately, needing to come so badly, needing Vergil to fill his belly with his seed. But Vergil only held him by the hips, fucking him relentlessly until he was a sobbing mess. 

His needy whines were swallowed in another searing kiss, fangs biting, the taste of their mingled blood addicting. He lost track of time through it all, begging until Vergil finally showed mercy. His brother was becoming winded as well, hair falling out of place, drenched with sweat.

“Need to come, Dante?”

Unable to speak properly, he nodded, inner walls tightening around the tentacle and shaft deep inside. The tentacle around the base of his cock finally let go. Dante’s mind went numb, his whole body tensing as the one in his urethra pulled out and Vergil slammed his cock in as far as he could, grinding against his prostate. The intensity of his orgasm had him screaming in bliss, tears rolling from his eyes.

Quivers rolled through his body as he felt Vergil throbbing inside him, chasing his own climax. Dante met his gaze and felt his demonic side straining to the surface, primal hunger taking over.

“Vergil… Breed…” he rasped. 

Vergil’s pace stuttered for a moment, pupils sharpening as his demon side also surged to the surface in response. Dante felt the Qliphoth roots pull his legs farther up towards his chest as Vergil growled and drove into him with erratic thrusts. Nails extended into claws that dug into his hips. Fangs sank into his throat and Dante let out a drawn out moan of relief as Vergil stilled inside him, cum spurting deep inside and adding to the previous load. It filled him up, trickling out around the tentacle and Vergil’s cock.

Dante blinked blearily at the ceiling, panting heavily as his mind floated in the clouds of orgasmic bliss. His entrance twitched as the tentacle withdrew, then Vergil pulled out gently. The Qliphoth roots had retreated, and his demonic metabolism was quickly clearing out the plant’s secretions from his system. He felt Vergil wrapping around him and Dante nuzzled his neck with a content purr. Vergil responded with a purr of his own. 

Dante swallowed hard, throat hoarse from all the screaming, and he groaned against Vergil’s skin. “Pretty sure when most people take up gardening, they don’t go for demonic sex plants right away.”

Vergil huffed a laugh in his hair. “It wasn’t exactly my intention in the first place.”

“Yeah? What’s your intention now?” Dante smirked as he peeked at Vergil.

His brother hummed and gave him a smug grin before dipping down to lick his neck. “I could just show you,” he murmured as his hands brushed down Dante’s sides.

“Hey…” Dante shivered as his skin was still oversensitive. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar slithering movement. “I could use a break.”

“Can’t handle it?” Vergil taunted as he teased the rim of Dante’s entrance.

“Damn it, Vergil. Hah…” Despite his complaints, Dante let him have his way. For hours into the night Vergil fucked him with and without the Qliphoth, taking him in various positions, breeding him until he could only mewl weakly. By dawn, he decided the plant wasn’t too bad. It could stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have gotten a little carried away trying to add too many kinks. Oops ^^;;  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
